Shipwrecked
by Icantgetenough
Summary: One-Shot. It's been 10 years since the war, there is yet another get-together. Severus Snape is alive and well. Hermione and Severus dance.


This is a one-shot based on a dream I had… I have been doing a lot of these lately.  
Obviously, this is AU and Severus survived.

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand. An invitation to a dinner honoring "War Time Hero's." She, Ron, and Harry would be going off course. She and Harry hated it but felt they owed it to people to show. Ron liked the attention. Harry and Hermione both thought it was because he never got the attention with all the other Wesley children in the home.

Ron and Hermione's relationship was never to be. They had a few months of passion after the war, but once the 'honeymoon phase" was over, so was the relationship. They still stayed friends and the Golden Trio saw each other on a weekly basis. Both Hermione and Ron had a few relationships since then, after all, it had been 10 years since they were together. Ron nor Hermione had anyone to drag to the event, and would most likely go together as friends.

The day of the dinner arrived and Hermione dressed in a velvet black dress, which had a deep V in the front and back. The dress was pin straight and it hit right above her knees. She met Ron at her door, he was wearing Red dress robes. The two went to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione didn't even read the particulars for the event, they were always the same anyways. She was unsure what day this marked in the timeline of the war, but most of the time these get-togethers had no reasoning at all other than to get together.

Even though Hermione didn't like the attention she loved seeing all the people she rarely got to see, mostly classmates, and professors from Hogwarts. When Ron and Hermione arrived they were escorted their table, that sat 8 other guests. Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Molly, and Arthur. They always seemed to sit next to each other at every single event.

Hermione did not mind the seating arrangement, she loved every single person at the table, including one Severus Snape. Over the past 10 years, this group was close. Minerva still treated everyone at the table as students of hers. Molly and Arthur, of course, talked about the rest of the family, shedding light on everyone's whereabouts. Hagrid would speak about his newest animal he was caring for, and about students of Hogwarts. Neville had been teaching at Hogwarts as well but also researched several plants to make them more potion friendly. Even though Severus Snape was quiet and rough around the edges, he would let his guard down enough for everyone to see the man for who he was.

Severus didn't stay at Hogwarts after the war but had several contracts as a potion supplier from individuals to Hogwarts even to The Ministry itself. Severus had even made a few potions of his own and drastically improved others. Hermione had a number of conversations with the man throughout the years. Usually, everyone would get up to dance and she and Severus would stay behind talking for hours during the whole event.

Hermione was desperate to ask his thoughts about the newly discovered use of fly wings in potions. It had apparently cut down brew time in several healing potions. Hermione also wanted to pick his brain about an artifact she was currently searching for known as "The Scroll of Magic forms." Several copies were made in 1582 but none could be found currently, it supposedly had information pertaining to elemental magic, which was hard for humans to control, but several magical animals to could possess with ease.

Dinner was severed with elf wine and pumpkin juice. Hermione poked at her Bouillabaisse, not that it wasn't good but something just didn't feel right to her. She looked over at Harry to see if he had the same caution but he didn't. She shook it off and ate her meal drinking a glass of Elf Wine and then switching over to Pumpkin juice. Hermione still felt odd but couldn't place it. Music started playing people were invited to dance and she and Severus sat in comfortable silence.

She watched as Minerva and Hagrid danced surprisingly well for the differences. Ginny and Harry were holding each other like if they let go they would float away, Ron was dancing with some girl she couldn't name. She smiled at how happy everyone seemed to be. Hermione looked over at Severus who had a peculiar look as well.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at Hermione right in the eye and paused for a long moment.  
"Nothing is wrong, Miss Granger, the particular elf wine we drank was made of Rose and Elderberry. The drink, causes some people apparently you and me, a hyper-awareness of everything going on around you. It will wear off in about an hour or so unless you keep drinking it, then its an odd mix of drunken hyper-awareness I don't suggest you have.  
Hermione fixated on his words, she never noticed how he had flecks of amber in his eyes or the fact the wrinkles he once had, had actually smoothed over the years because he hadn't been as stressed.  
He was still of course in his usual black robes but they were beautiful silk that glimmered in the light. Hermione breathed him in, a sent of alcohol could be detected as well as the food from earlier but he himself smelled of lavender and milkweed, he must have been brewing healing potions that day. The man seemed to be staring back at her taking in everything she had. She had noticed but said nothing as she was going over every detail of his being.  
She couldn't help get excited and nervous because he was hyper-aware and had been a spy for so long, he was probably extra hyper aware if, that was even a thing. She let out a sigh, it has been about 30 minutes and the effects were still there, the music playing seemed to be so noisy, but in a good way. She could hear every instrument individually coming together to make the whole piece.

"Dance with me?" Hermione asked.  
This was a first in 10 years for her, to ask him to dance. He looked at the dance floor and back to Hermione, he held out his hand to her. She smiled brightly, and he pulled them into the corner of the floor, not caring who saw the two but wanting a little privacy with Hermione as well. The song changed as they hit the floor a slow romantic song. Hermione had a twinkle in her eye, and Severus couldn't help but pull her a little closer than need be. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and told him what she could feel, smell and hear.

"I wouldn't want to feel like this most of the time, but I wouldn't mind another glass of the Elf wine tonight, the music sounds so much better, I can feel every single finger wrapped around me, you, are so warm. The lighting feels so bright even though it's not. You smell of lavender, and I can smell, and she stopped before she could say it, she could smell herself, her desire for him she immediately blushed and took a step back.  
Severus, eyebrows furled and then it hit him. He could smell a sweetness that he could have never described, distinctly human, distinctly Hermione. He took her into his arms and she didn't pull away which surprised the man, but Hermione was often full of surprises even after all this time.  
Severus couldn't say he knew her well but knew of the great things she had done in her mere 28 years of life. She was a woman to be reckoned with that was for sure.  
He didn't bring the smell up or anything else and they continued to dance to a few more songs.  
Hermione's heart was racing but was thankful he pulled her back in. She was almost 100% sure he figured out the rest after she had stopped her sentence. After a time she pulled her head off his shoulder and looked back into his Amber flecked eyes.  
Severus looked at the girl and felt suddenly like he was on a ship in the ocean. His stomach was rolling the floor felt like it was moving and he wasn't drowning but he was doing well to keep his head afloat, and his mind was in the same realm.  
Hermione began to speak to the man, "Severus, I know this rather sudden, and prior to today I have said nothing, but I want you to know my feelings for you have grown, I know, that we don't know each other very well, but I would really like to get to know you."  
Hermione's, Bravery pushed through, the elf wine was definitely wearing off she no longer could feel every Finger and she could only get a hint of lavender when she took a deep breath. She was fearful that one Severus Snape would lash off and send her to her seat like a first year at Hogwarts but he didn't he just stared at her for a long time.

"Me you want to get to know me?" He said in a questioning but mild tone. "Hermione I am flattered but shouldn't you be chasing after someone, younger, someone more?"

"More what?" Hermione replied

"Just more." Severus replied

Hermione's face fell and she said, "but I chose you."

Severus Elf wine effects had vanished but he could still see the hurt he caused her.

"You pick me?" Severus said excitedly, way more excited than he meant too, but it was the way he felt. This young, smart gorgeous women, picked him, picked him to get to know he couldn't believe that and was excited nervous scared and cautious all at once.

Hermione smiled "Yes you!" She giggled and she pulled tighter against his as they danced. They stayed together for a long time dancing to a few more songs before sneaking off together into the night.


End file.
